


Think About It

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: Connor had never been this nervous to meet anyone. It was unlike him. He must have been the only person to be so excited to meet Norman Jayden.





	Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> There are minor spoilers if you haven't beaten Heavy Rain and/or D:BH. Nothing that would ruin the game, though. I kept it somewhat vague.

Antsy was the best word to describe how Connor felt. He'd been working with the Detroit police for a year now, and this was the first time he was nervous to meet a fellow detective of any sort. It wasn't like him to feel intimidated by anything, but he was learning new emotions everyday.

Hank couldn't share in his excitement. The tired cop was laying on the couch, reading a magazine as Connor paced. The meeting was at Hank’s house- well, their house. Connor had been living with him since deviants were allowed to coexist with humans. 

“He's going to be here any minute,” Connor said. “Does the house look okay? Do I look okay?” He was wearing a button up shirt and tie. He looked the same as he always did. 

“Looks fine,” Hank said without looking from his magazine. “Stop worrying. He's not gonna give a shit. He's just gonna come over and answer your questions, not be your best friend.” 

“What if I want him to be my best friend?” Connor asked defensively, sitting beside him on the couch as he glanced around the pristine room. It was possibly the cleanest the house had ever been. Hank wrapped an arm around the uptight android, looking at him. 

“You're okay, Connor. It'll be okay. Treat him like you treat anyone else. You're probably the only person ever to be this excited to meet him.” 

“I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him,” Connor answered him, looking at Hank with his brow furrowed. “He helped inspire Kamski- he had… experience. He's the one who pushed for androids to be used in police departments, because the programs humans were using were destroying them.” 

“I know. I lived through it,” Hank said, letting go of him. “He's been retired for almost twenty years. Are you sure he's going to even be beneficial to the case?” 

Connor gripped his pants in his fists, pursing his lips. He planned on asking him questions about the creation of the models before him, but it wasn't what he was being called here for. He needed help from an expert. This was something not even he could solve, and he needed help from the best. 

The case had to do with the murder of multiple men. They were successful men with corruption. The motives could be easily understood. A lawyer, a banker, a stockbroker, and the owner of a private club. Checking their history showed fraud of all sorts. The issue was that he couldn't find a person who would have motivation to kill the four of them. Especially someone who had enough power to leave the heads of the men at the doorstep of their buildings without being noticed. 

As Hank repeatedly said, Connor could solve it. He was just looking for an excuse to meet the profiler. 

Sumo started barking, and Connor’s attention jumped to the door. The android quickly stood up, ripping the magazine out of Hank's hands as the cop swore at him. He set it on the coffee table, gesturing for him to stand up as Sumo calmed down. He walked to the door, a smile on his lips. Norman Jayden was at their door. Connor gestured for Hank to join him at the door. 

He opened the door, looking at the two men in front of him. Norman was much older than the pictures of him on file, but as was expected. The last photo of him was taken in 2020. He aged as expected. Wrinkles covered his face, and his hair had turned white over the years. The only direct similarity from the photo Connor had analyzed was the scar on his right cheek, and he still had his sunglasses on his face. He had a cane in his hand, and a man’s hand on his arm. 

The man beside him wasn't someone Connor recognized. 

Ethan Mars. Born September 5th, 1973. Married to Norman Jayden. 

He felt bad he hadn't thought that through. Of course Norman would bring his husband. 

“Hi,” he said finally, holding his hand. Ethan was the first one to take it, shaking it firmly before letting go. “I'm Connor. Thank you for coming to meet me. I hope your trip wasn't difficult.” 

“No, it was fine,” Norman said with a smile. “It was pleasant. Anyways, thank you for inviting us over. I'm Norman Jayden-Mars, and this is my husband, Ethan.” 

Hank appeared beside Connor at the door, making the android grin. “This is Hank Anderson. He used to be my partner, but now he's…” 

“Your _partner_?” Norman asked, letting out a small laugh. 

Connor nodded, blushing slightly at the question. “Y-Yeah. We're not on the same cases now that we live together.” 

Ethan held out his hand to Hank, shaking it briefly before he looked at Connor. “You're an android?” he asked him. 

“He's an android?” Norman asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Yes, honey,” Ethan said, lowering his voice. “He has the LED.” 

Norman nodded slightly, holding his hand out towards Ethan. The smaller man took his hand, and Connor stepped aside to let them in. Ethan stepped inside first, and Norman followed behind him. 

“Yes, I am an android. I was an android created to help find deviants. Mr. Jayden- er, I firmly believe I wouldn't be standing here right now without your advancements with Kamski,” Connor said as he closed the door. Norman looked overjoyed, but Ethan’s face soured. 

“I'm glad my assistance made a difference. Although, you did a poor job in stoppin’ deviancy, Connor,” Norman laughed. It was obviously a joke, but no one laughed at it. “I heard a dog. Where is it?” 

“He's over here,” Ethan said, turning Norman in the direction that Sumo was laying down on the ground. 

Hank stepped closer to the android, his mouth close to his ear. “Connor, did you know he was blind?” 

Blind? 

Connor’s eyes widened briefly before looking over at Hank. The older cop sighed, realizing Connor never even noticed. Hank took it upon himself to be the rude one then. It was a question that Connor should probably hear the answer to. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Hank interrupted. Norman turned his head in his direction. 

“Yeah, anything. I'm here to answer all your questions,” he said. “Actually, do you mind if I sit down?” 

“Not a problem, sit on the couch with Ethan,” Hank said, gesturing to Ethan where it was. Ethan started to walk to the couch, sitting down on it as Norman met up with him. He sat down beside his husband, squeezing his hand as he took his glasses off with his other hand. 

Connor and Hank sat on the chairs on either side of the two of them. Connor’s full attention was on Norman and Ethan, while Hank gestured towards Sumo to come to him. The dog followed his order, only to be redirected to Norman. 

“He's huge,” Norman laughed as he pet the scruff of the saint bernard. 

“Should we call you Norman?” Hank asked. The man in question nodded his head, grinning as Sumo relaxed against him. “... Norman, how did you lose your eyesight?” 

Ethan sighed at the question, but Norman didn't seem phased. “ARI,” he answered calmly. “Connor, I'm sure you know what that is.” 

“Added Reality Interface,” Connor answered calmly. “The program that the FBI developed to help with investigations. It ended up being transferred to… androids… because of the side effects it had on humans.” 

“I didn't leave the FBI immediately. That was my first mistake,” Norman sighed. “I was dependent on ARI and triptocane. I thought I was done with it. I used to think, ‘If I don't use triptocane, I can use ARI for a while.’ I was fuckin’ stupid…” Norman exhaled, leaning against Ethan as the older man squeezed his hand. Ethan didn't look very pleased with the conversation. “I quit using it by the time I was thirty-five. A year after I met Ethan. We thought it was going to be fine, but my eyesight was deteriorating from when I started using it. It was subtle at first, but even after I quit, it continued to get worse and worse. I can see shadows now, but I can't see much more than that. There were no studies on the long term effects of tripto and ARI. They were real fuckin’ drugs, and I lost my eyesight because of my addiction. It went away completely by the time I was fourty-four, even though I quit. It was the glasses having the light so close to my eyes constantly, and triptocane would weaken me while it was supposed to improve my mental state.”

Connor fell silent, and Hank sighed at the look at his face. 

“Don't feel bad,” Ethan said, looking at Connor. “It's something you should know. That's one of the reasons he helped with androids.” 

Norman reached out to Connor and the android took his hand. Ethan watched his husband, a smile on his face at how happy he looked to be holding the androids hand. “But it's amazin’. I would never have thought I'd be talking to a _sentient_ being such as yourself when I was giving Kamski the information. I know I'm supposed to be here to answer your questions, but we have all night. You don't mind, do you?” 

Hank sighed, butting in to answer for Connor. “He was so excited to meet you, I think it'd just about make his year.”

“H-Hank, you’re embarrassin-” 

“Aw, come on, Connor. I think he appreciates your interest.” 

Ethan nodded, resting his head on Norman’s shoulder. The retired profiler used the chance to run his free hand through Ethan’s hair momentarily before dropping his hand. “Norman was excited too. He hasn't really been connected to anything like this in years.” 

“Connor spent hours cleaning the house for you guys,” Hank said. “It's not in his programming even,” he joked, making Connor purse his lips. “Ethan, I'll just tell you the house doesn't typically look like this. Anyways, can I get you anything? Water? … Scotch?” 

“Scotch,” Norman answered. 

“Me too,” Ethan replied, watching as Hank stood up from his seat towards the kitchen. 

“Connor,” Norman said. “I'm absolutely flattered that you were so excited to meet me. I don't get appreciated for my work very often. So I really hope you don't mind me wasting your time with questions for my own sake.” 

“The murders only happen once every two months. We got time,” Connor blurted, making Ethan laugh at the bluntness. 

“What was the first emotion you felt?” Norman asked him softly. 

“... Fear,” Connor admitted to him. “That was the first feeling… or at least, the first one I really noticed was irregular with my program. An android had been shooting up a hallway when Hank and I were investigating the crime scene… I jumped in front of him and took the bullets.” 

Norman looked surprise. 

“Would… you say you became ‘deviant' because of Hank?” 

“... Ultimately, yes.” 

Hank brought the drinks out to the two of them, setting them down in front of them. Norman let go of Connor’s hand to take the drink, bringing it to his lips. 

“Androids are still treated poorly in many cities… you're lucky to be here,” Norman sighed. 

“They are,” Connor said. “Although, now it's a federal offense for businesses to refuse business to androids. It's a start.”

“You still have your LED,” Ethan mumbled. “I know a lot of androids pull them out to hide in the crowd. Why do you keep it?” 

“Because I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am,” Connor replied to him. Norman seemed pleased with that answer. “Plus, I carry a gun since I'm a cop,” he joked. “Things are slowly getting better, though. They're not perfect, but they're getting better.” 

‘“Can I ask you a question again?” Hank interrupted. 

“Of course,” Norman responded to him. 

“How did you and Ethan meet?”

Norman seemed taken aback by the question, and Ethan looked conflicted. 

“My son was taken by the Origami Killer,” Ethan answered slowly. “Norman was sent in to find the killer, and… we saved my son together.” 

Hank’s face fell. “I'm sorry, I didn't…” 

“It's alright,” Ethan said. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Connor knew he was hurting… 

“Is your son alright now?” Connor whispered. 

“Shaun is… fine. He's doing very well now despite everything that happened…” Ethan said. 

“That's good…” Connor said hesitantly. “What's troubling you?” 

“Ethan, I'm sorry. He's not good at this whole social cue thing yet,” Hank interrupted, frowning at the android. 

“No, it's okay. Our youngest isn't either,” Norman said quietly. 

“Before Shaun was kidnapped, I lost his older brother,” Ethan whispered. “He was… hit by a car. It just… I've never been able to think about those situations without thinking of the other…” 

Hank’s face fell, and Connor knew exactly why. 

“I lost my son too,” he admitted to him. “When he was six… It never ever gets easier…” 

Norman turned to Ethan, pressing his lips against his husband’s forehead. Ethan took his hand and squeezed it, letting out a deep sigh. 

“I still wonder how my life would be if I still had him. Would… I have lost him a different way? Or would he be successful and happy? He would be forty now…” 

Norman focused all his attention on Ethan, pulling his lips to his to comfort him. There wasn't much he could do, both Connor and Hank knew. There wasn't anything he could say that Ethan hadn't heard a thousand times. 

“You said youngest kid,” Connor said, trying to change the topic in the meantime. “How many kids do you have?” 

“Three,” Norman responded, pulling away from Ethan. “Shaun, Timothy, and Daisy. We adopted Tim when Shaun was almost fourteen, and we adopted Daisy about sixteen years ago. Shaun is currently thirty-eight, Tim is thirty-two, and Daisy is twenty-one.” 

“That sounds pleasant…” Connor muttered. 

“They're the best kids we could have ever asked for,” Ethan responded, making Norman laugh softly. 

“I don't think Connor could ever take care of a kid to save his life,” Hank teased him softly. “He can barely handle taking care of Sumo when I'm gone. The dog makes a mess, and he goes straight into panic mode.” 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Norman replied. “Do you like kids, Connor?” 

“They…” Connor’s face fell briefly, making grabby hands. “They always want to touch me. Touch the shiny… android. They wanna touch my gun, too… and…” 

Norman laughed at the comment. “Shaun kept telling all his friends his dad had a gun, remember?” 

Ethan laughed at the comment. “Of course. I don't miss that.” 

“I don't dislike kids. They just make me uncomfortable currently,” Connor answered honestly. 

“Connor, I'm sorry I've been wastin’ your time. You can start tellin’ me about the case now if you'd like. Ethan, you can go talk to Hank in private if you want to.” 

Ethan stood up, and Connor moved to the couch instead as Ethan walked away with Hank to the kitchen. Sumo followed his owner, leaving Norman and Connor alone. 

“You weren't wasting my time,” Connor reminded him quietly. 

“Ethan needs the time with Hank,” Norman responded to the android. “Without us there. There's some things we'll never be understand no matter how hard we try. This is one of those things,” Norman answered him. “Alright. Fill me in on the case now, please.” 

Connor sighed softly, closing his eyes as he went over the entire case with Norman, filling him in on the details. The profiler took it very seriously, pointing out some of the mistakes that the android made and redirecting him in the crucial areas. 

“You're just as human as I am with your mistakes,” Norman said softly. “You also need to use your geoanalysis on everything if possible. You have the same skills I had when I was younger. I don't think you have all the necessary clues yet, but you're on your way. The killer’s not that far out of your reach. You may need to investigate more of the people who could have been wronged by them even if you don't suspect them, too. Such as- the defense attorney, was it? Who would be upset by him? A mourning family who watched the murderer be let go.” 

Connor furrowed his brow. “I thought of all this, I thought…” 

“You've been preoccupied,” Norman sighed softly. “I know how it is. When you're living with someone you love, sometimes your mission isn't always the first thing you go after.” 

“That's not true,” Connor argued, looking troubled. “I… I have no reason not to accomplish my mission. Hank and I no longer work together-” 

“When you're home, how often do you think about your mission and how often do you spend your time with Hank?” 

“I spend all my time with Hank,” Connor whispered. He paused, nodding slightly. “Are you telling me to…” 

“Don't leave,” Norman laughed. “Just share your casefiles more often with the people in your department. You're used to figuring it out on your own, aren't you? I made that mistake when I was younger too. Let other people in to work with you, like you are with me.” 

“You're the best profiler I could speak with, though…” 

“Not true. I'm glad I can help you, but you need to depend on other people too. You're incredibly smart, Connor. I just don't want your solitude to be your downfall,” Norman told him. He lowered his voice and whispered, “You could even have Hank help you a little bit. How will they know? I know you're a rule follower at heart, but I wouldn't be married to Ethan if I followed every rule.” 

Connor looked at him momentarily before he pulled Norman closer, wrapping his arms around him. The profiler seemed surprised, but soon returned the embrace. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to Norman. 

“You're welcome,” Norman responded to him. “You can always call me for assistance, but I think you need to reach other to other people instead.” 

Connor let go of him, looking at him. “How long will you be in Detroit?” 

“For a week,” Norman answered. “Shaun is here with us in the meantime. He wanted to see how the relationships between androids and humans differed here compared to Philadelphia.” 

“So you wouldn't mind getting dinner with me and Hank before you leave?”

“No, it would be a pleasure,” Norman said. “I'm sorry we showed up so late at night. If I would have known it was going this way, we should have gotten dinner and talked there.” 

“It's only ten,” Connor said softly. “Hank and I usually stay up until three.” 

“Do I want to ask?” 

“No.” 

Connor glanced over at the kitchen towards the two drinking men before he looked back down at Norman. “I think Ethan wants to be a while,” he said softly. 

“That's fine,” Norman responded. “Why don't you put on some music? We can talk until Ethan wants to leave.” 

Connor smiled, standing up from his seat and walking over to the record player Hank taught him how to use. The moment Hank heard the record, he could hear the lieutenant cheer alongside Ethan. He could tell Norman truly loved him by how content he looked with his husband's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize there's some inaccuracies in my writing since there's a lot going on with this one. I'm just so sleepy, and I wanted to post it before I forgot, lol. I had a lot more I wanted to do, but it was going to get super crowded with ideas. Honestly, it's just a mash of a lot of my headcanons. Norman and Ethan are very dear to me and so is their future. 
> 
> I'll probably do another fic of Connor with Norman and add more of what I wanted to do.


End file.
